Redemption
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Knives P.O.V. A little letter that Knives left for Vash before their battle


****

Redemption

By: Lady Venom

Note:_ In just about every paragraph there is a spoiler. So be warned. Also, I use a large manga reference in the first bit**. Allow me to explain**: Tessla was Vash and Knives sister, she was born before they were and was dissected to find out everything about her. You see, she was the first of their kind. She eventually got cancer of some sort and died. Her remains were bottled for further experiments. Vash and Knives stumbled upon the room where the remains were kept. And after finding out that Rem and many of the crew that is with them participated in the experiment Knives kinda lost it after that. He swore that all humans were spiders praying on anything new to them. For his sister, he promised to make them pay for what they put her through. That's the basis of Knives hate. And they should have told you about it in the anime, it would explain a lot. _

Oh yea, this is my first attempt at writing for Trigun. Knives P.O.V.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was never meant to be found out. Neither were we. She was the experiment, the guinea pig in a room full of spiders. We were to stay hidden, we were going to be free. She had hopes for us, that we could live in love and peace. Foolish woman, how could she ever had believed that with our knowledge of the going- on's in the ship. With the knowledge of our true purpose that we could have been anything but outraged. I was, and still am. She was our, my sister.

My dear Tessla, if only I could have helped you.

It was the fault of those spiders. How could she look at us, with those eyes, and that smile and claim to love us. Every time she looked at my brother or I, did she not see the pain? Did she not see us mourning for our unknown sister? How could she act like everything was all right? How could she go around singing that pitiful song. Sound life? Hah, nothing in life is ever sound, not our destiny, not our past. Nothing.

Rem Severem. The mere thought of her, of how she betrayed us. Of what she did to my brother, of how she deluded him with thoughts of justice, of peace and love. But then, Vash always was her favorite. They always spent so much time together, I was even foolish enough to try and cut my own hair like his. But I screwed up even that simple task. But in the end it doesn't really matter does it. In the end, they should have died, all of them, and their stupid ideologies. But she got in the way, foolish woman. And I had even contemplated allowing her to live, if only to be a nurse maid to my naïve brother.

Ah yes, Vash Vash the Stampede. You above all claim to have no blood on your hands, to be the chaser of the elusive mayfly of love. To spread love and peace. You refuse to fire and kill. But, who is the real killer, when you have used the precious angel arm twice more than I have? Who has the blood on their hands then, dear brother? Oh yes, I have followed your actions quite closely ever since our encounter at that lawyers office. Ever since you lost any hopes of reuniting with the family of Rem. Not that they would want a killer like you for a friend. People have died for you, their blood might not be directly on your hands, but does that mean that you are forever clean? I doubt it. 

Dear brother, do you know why I still wear this suit? With the color of white and red emblazed on it? I wear the suit as a reminder of what I almost accomplished. Of how I almost set us free, but in my youthful inexperience, I failed. Did you know that my favorite flower is the Poppy? Because the poppy is a flower that thrives in harsh conditions, a flower that will live only when everything around it is dead. I prefer the white poppy, the white signifying purity, innocence and life. Our life. 

We will still be here long after those you have loved have turned to dust. That is why it is pointless to attach yourself to such a short- lived species. Because they will envy you and your longevity, your uniqueness. And they will fear your differences, and they will hate the very being of us and what we are to them. Remember brother, we are the last of our kind. The last of our kind that is free, the only ones that have not been tortured in the name of science. 

And in the name of our departed sister Tessla, I vow to keep it that way. I would rather use angel arms on myself before I would ever allow them to dissect you. I never meant to try and kill you, I do love you. And I will protect you, trust me when I say that you were never in any danger from the Gung-Ho Guns. I sent that priest along to make sure of it. 

Rem had one thing right, this will be an Eden. We will make it an Eden together brother, we will free the few plants that remain; and together, after our battle, we will be free.

Sincerely your brother,

Knives

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like it? I'm thinking of writing a response from Vash's P.O.V to this. Let me know if you think I should.


End file.
